Another Half Breed
by Kayla-m.f
Summary: Inuyasha has a sister. She is blind and has extrodinary demon powers. What will happen to her? Also Inuyasha's feeling for Kagome are surfacing. Will he be able to express them? Read and review to find out.
1. Rescue

Hi everybody this is my first inuyasha fic so please be nice to me. I do not own inuyasha just my OC. Enjoy the fic.

1 Rescue

"Hey Inuyasha," a girl wearing a green uniform with black hair called. "What is it Kagome?" A half demon with long silver hair wearing red responded. "What are you doing all out here by yourself?" He turned to look at Kagome taking his eyes off of the river below them. "Just thinking. Let's go find the others." Kagome started to walk off and the half demon was about to follow her when his ears perked up and he heard a faint cry for help. Turning back towards the water he jumped down the cliff they were standing on. "Inuyasha where are you going?" "Someone's in trouble, get the others." She ran off to do what she was told thinking, _The Inuyasha I know wouldn't just save someone. He would whine and complain until someone forced him to do it. But he was so alert, so caring. What can be different about this person?_

Inuyasha dived down into the water, the cries for, "HELP!" becoming louder and louder. He grabbed someone's arm and then surfaced from the icy depths of the river. He jumped back up the cliff and landed in front of the gang which had just arrived with Kagome. Inuyasha was holding a young girl, with black hair that had beautiful, natural silver streaks in it. She was wearing a blue kimono that looked like Inuyasha's red one. She also had black dog ears on top of her head and claws at her fingertips but nobody noticed. Inuyasha looked at the girl he was holding with concern in his golden eyes. "Inuyasha who is she?" A monk named Miroku asked. "She's a girl and we have to get her to the village." They returned to the village where Kagome had first met Inuyasha, he was carrying the girl with Miroku beside him and Kagome and another girl, Sango, followed behind with a fox demon named Shippo. "If you ask me with the way Inuyasha was looking at her I'd say that she's more than just some girl," Kagome said to Sango. "Yes, I agree Kagome but we can't be sure until he tells us who she is." "Yeah right Inuyasha is way too stubborn to tell us anything," Shippo piped in.

In the village the group went to the hut of High Priestess Kaede. "Get out here old women," Inuyasha yelled. "Stop barking Inuyasha, what may ye be wanting?" "Can you help this girl?" "I shall see what I can do but ye must all be patient, this girl does not look good." At Kaede's words Inuyasha became even more worried. "Place her on the cot over there and I will try to find the problem," the old women commanded. Inuyasha did as he was told and Kaede looked over the girl. A loud coughing sound came from the sleeping figure and everyone turned to see what had made the sound. The girl sat up spewing water from her mouth and opened amber eyes. "Where am I," the girl asked and instead of looking around at her surroundings she just stared straight ahead. "Ye are in a village that is near to the forest of Inuyasha," Kaede answered. "Inuyasha, where is he?" "I'm right here," he said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I was so scared, I thought that I'd never see you again," she said and gave him a big hug. Inuyasha held her close and reassuringly said, "It's alright just calm down." "I don't mean to be rude but who are you and how do you know Inuyasha," Kagome spoke up. "My name is Inuneesan and I am Inuyasha's little sister.

Please tell me what you thought of it. I always love feedback so R&R.


	2. Inunessan and her Secret

2 Inuneesan and her Secret

"You are Inuyasha's sister?" Everyone except Inuyasha asked the girl. "Yeah, don't you guys notice my dog ears?" "Yes she does have dog ears just like Inuyasha does," Sango said. "Inuyasha why have you never told us about her?" Miroku asked. "Well I didn't think that you guys needed to know about her and I wasn't sure if she was still alive, seeing how I was put under Kikyo's spell," the half demon answered. Inuneesan spoke up "I'm not sure who you all are but I would like some fresh air." The female half demon got up and walked around the people, using her well trained sense of smell and hearing the breeze from outside followed the sound out of the hut. Inuyasha followed close behind her making sure that she wouldn't get hurt. "Kagome?" "Yes Shippo," Kagome replied. "There's something about Inuneesan that doesn't seem right." "You're right Shippo but at least now we now the reason why Inuyasha looked so worried about her."

The two half demons sat by a grove of trees that were near to the hut. Listening to the sounds of birds with their long hair flowing in the cool, evening breeze. Knowing her brother was with her Inuneesan asked, "So how long has it been brother?" "A good life time I would say. I've been so worried about you. How did you end up in the river?" "Well I was fighting Sesshomaru and fell in." "Damn Sesshomaru, if he hurt you-" "No Inuyasha I'm perfectly fine." Inuyasha said angrily, "What did that bastard try to do?" "I think he was going to use me as a way to get the Tetsuaiga from you." "Damn him!" While the two were talking Kagome had been told to get them for dinner. She went outside into the night air and looked at the stars in the sky. She was about to tell them it was dinner when she heard Inuneesan say, "I wish I could see you big brother." "It's alright I'm here sis," Kagome heard Inuyasha say and then saw him embrace his sister. _So that's the reason she's so different from the other demon's. She doesn't have any sight, she's blind. The poor girl no wonder why Inuyasha was so worried about her, _Kagome thought and said, "Hey you guys it's time for dinner. Come on." They got up off the ground and Inuneesan asked, "What is your name?" "I'm sorry it's Kagome, when we get inside I'll introduce you to the others." They returned inside the hut and as Kagome had said introduced Inuneesan to Kaede and the rest of the gang. "Inuyasha can I ask you something?" "What is it Kagome," he said. "I heard you outside and I was wondering how did your sister become blind?" "In a battle with some demons. Next time though Kagome don't listen into other peoples conversations." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." "Whatever, let's get some sleep. We'll continue our quest for the jewel shards in the morning."


	3. Leaving the Village

Hi everybody.  I'm sorry that I took so long to update this.  I've been busy with homework and stuff but I finally found time to update so here ya go.

* * *

3 Leaving the Village

The morning light crept into the hut and Kagome was the first to wake up. "What a beautiful morning," she said quietly to herself. She walked out of the small, brush hut and took in the cool, morning air. _I wonder how Inuyasha's sister has been able to survive out here by herself without being able to see_, she thought, _it must be so hard for her. _

Inuyasha awoke from his uneasy sleep and just sat there for a moment. He had been worrying about Inuneesan that night and he was wondering where she had been all this time. Eventually he forced himself up and went to wake the others. "GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED IT'S TIME TO GO!" He shouted and the others awoke to his loud voice.

They groaned as they rubbed their eyes and Shippo asked, "Inuyasha do you have to be so loud all the time? I was having the most wonderful dream."

"Yes I do besides it's time to go. We must continue our search for the Sacred Jewel Shards."

"For once Inuyasha you are right. But where is Kagome we can not find the Shards without her?" Miroku asked wondering where the girl had gone to.

Kagome had gone for a refreshing dip in the stream so she had not heard Inuyasha yelling his head off and was now on her way back to the hut. She came through the makeshift door and said, "Good morning everyone. Are we leaving already?"

"Yes we are and where have you been Kagome?" The rude half-demon asked her.

"No one was up so I went for a swim," she replied calmly. Kagome quickly packed up her things and then the group were off in search of the remaining jewel shards.

* * *

Inuneesan had kept quiet for most of the day but then quietly asked her brother, "How are we supposed to find the shards when we don't know where they are?"

"That's easy sis. Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo and she is able to sense the shards. So we just travel until she finds one," Inuyasha replied.

"Okay," she said.  _It feels so good to be back with my brother.  I've missed him all this time,_ she thought.  A sound came to the girls ears and she asked, "Inuyasha do you hear that?"

"No, hear what?" He wondered as he turned to look at his sister.

"It sounds like people are dying," she replied looking a little frightened.

"Are you sure, which way?" He asked hoping to find a demon to fight.

"That way," his sister said and pointed east.

"Inuyasha how come you can't hear it and your sister can?" Sango asked curiously.

"Cause it's too far off for me to hear it.  Besides she has better hearing than I do cause her eyes don't work," the half demon answered.

"You mean she's blind?" Miroku asked shocked.

"Yes, I'm blind now can we get going?"  Inuneesan asked impatiently not wanting more people to die.

The group ran off in the direction Inuneesan had pointed to and as they ran on Kagome said, "Inuyasha I can sense a jewel shard."

* * *

I hoped you guys liked this chapter.  I now it was short but I had to write something.  Like always don't forget to R&R. 


	4. Battle

Here is chapter 4.  I thank all of you for reviewing and I'm glad that this story is turning out so well.  Don't forget that I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha.  It would be cool if I did though but sadly I only Inuneesan.  I'm going on too much here's the fic.

4. Battle

After running for what seemed like forever the group made it to the scene of battle. They could see what carnage was being brought to this small village. They heard the sound of people's sharp cries for help. They could smell the crisp, dank smell of blood as the crimson liquid poured from many. Many bodies were already lying on the ground, the people of this village were being slaughtered by a fearsome demon. The demon had long silver hair, golden eyes, a long tail draped over his right shoulder and he wore thick armour.

"Sesshomaru what the hell do you think you're doing this time?" Inuyasha asked shouting at the demon.

"Ah it seems that my little brother and sister have finally arrived," he said with an evil smile on his face.

"I'm not little so shut up Sesshomaru. I thought I could smell an idiot, god do you wreak," Inuneesan said to him.

"Kagome where are the shards and how many are there?" Inuyasha asked his companion wanting to get the fighting started.

"He has two of them, one in each arm."

"It seems that you've found yourself a new arm for me to chop off. I'm going to enjoy this," Inuyasha said drawing the tetsuaiga.

"Oh I'm not after your sword little brother. I'm after something far more valuable to you," Sesshomaru said with a laugh.

* * *

He withdrew the tokijin and charged. Its blade pointed straight at the female hanyou. She could hear it coming and dodged it with ease. Then withdrew her own sword, she chopped off one of his arms when he charged again and withdrew the shard from it.

_It's strange that so much death and suffering is caused from this small object I hold in my hand_, Inuneesan thought.

She was startled back into reality when Inuyasha called, "Sis behind you."

She wasn't able to dodge it in time and her back was badly cut. Blood dripped from the wound. The girl fell over in the pain and fainted from the powerful smell of her own blood touching her sensitive nose.

"Now I will take what I came here for," Sesshomaru said a look of triumph on his face.

"Sesshomaru what do you want her for?" Kagome asked him an arrow on her bowstring ready to fire.

"That is my business now hand her over or I shall kill every last one of you."

"You'd probably do that even if we did hand her over. If you think I'm going to let you have my sister then you are sadly mistaken you bastard," Inuyasha said.

He charged at the demon in front of him blinded by anger at what he had done to Inuneesan. He chopped off Sesshomaru's fake arm and claimed the shard from it.

"Inuneesan will be taken from you little brother. When you are at your weakest she will be claimed and her powers can be put to good use," Sesshomaru said and left the destroyed village.

* * *

There another chapter completed.  You guys send reviews and I'll keep writing.  This is lots of fun so I'll try to update it soon.  Sad to say I do have to go to school soon and it's very hard to find time to work on my fics there.  I will try though for you guys so please review. 


	5. A Frightful Night

Thanks for all the reviews everybody. I know I took a really long to update and I apologize. The thing is that exams started yesterday and I've had to study. Also you guys all know about how the document manager has been down so that gave me some problems. Anyways here's the chapter, hope ya all enjoy it.

* * *

5. A Frightful Night

Inuyasha picked his sister up and said, "Come on guys we gotta get her back to the village."

"Yes maybe Kaede can help the poor girl," Sango agreed.

"Inuyasha will she be alright?" Kagome asked concerned for the young hanyou.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Don't forget that half demons heal faster than you humans do," Inuyasha answered as he carried his sister.

As they travelled Inuyasha looked at the sky. The sun was already beginning to set.

He thought, _Oh shit out of all the days the sun has to set its fastest today. Great, just great._

"Inuyasha your sister's stab wound is already healing," Sango said bringing him out of his thoughts.

Kagome looked at the girl's back and said, "Wow I can't believe that it's healing that fast."

"You guys should go on ahead to the village, I'll stay here with my sister," Inuyasha said as he changed directions.

* * *

"Inuyasha we're not going to leave you and just where do you think you are going?" Kagome asked him with concern.

"Away from the village. Just go I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why would we get hurt?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes Inuyasha what's the problem?" Miroku asked him not wanting the half demon to do anything stupid.

"Well you all know how I lose my powers on the night of a new moon right?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Shippo asked knowing that there was not a new moon that night.

Inuyasha continued, "Well with my sister it's the opposite."

"So you mean that she becomes a full fledged demon on the night of a full moon?" Miroku asked starting to get the gist of things.

"Yeah and guess what there's a full moon tonight," Inuyasha said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get as far away from the village as we can," Miroku said for the group.

"Didn't you guys here me? I told ya all to go to the village," Inuyasha argued.

"No way. We're staying with you," Kagome said not wanting to leave him.

Inuyasha said, "But if you don't leave then she'll hurt you."

"Why don't we stop this arguing and get as far away as we can," Sango suggested.

"Good idea Sango, let's go before the sun goes down," Shippo put in.

* * *

They set up camp once they saw the last rays of the sun set. The sky changed from gold to orange to blue to black. Inuneesan's wound had fully healed by now, her powers were growing and Inuyasha had placed her onto the ground.

The moon rose into the sky and it's brilliant silver light shone onto the young female half demon. Her body pulsed with her heartbeat as she began to change. Her silver streaks thickened and the colour took over her head. Her claws and fangs grew long and became as sharp as razors. She also grew a long silver tail that was soft, fluffy and furry. Inuneesan's eyes flashed open and instead of being amber they were blood red in colour.

She got up off the ground and lunged forward at Kagome with her razor-sharp claws.

"Kagome get out of the way," Inuyasha cried as he jumped in front of her so she wouldn't be hit.

Kagome had been saved but Inuyasha took the attack full force and had a bloody hole in his stomach.

"Ouch, I forgot that sis was this strong," Inuyasha said and clutched his wound as he felt the pain.

"Inuyasha you're hurt and it's all because of me," Kagome said with worry and concern in her voice.

Inuyasha answered, "I'm alright the important thing is that you're safe. Kagome if I lost you I don't know what I'd do."

"Inuyasha I think that you've lost too much blood. Rest up and we'll keep your sister busy won't we Sango?" Miroku asked the demon slayer.

"Yes, we don't need you dying on us Inuyasha."

"But I'm perfectly fine and besides Inuneesan is my sister so I will take full responsibility for her actions," Inuyasha said and looked at his sister, "hey sis, if you want me you're gonna have to catch me."

"That's fine with me Inuyasha," Inuneesan snarled and made another lunge, one aimed for her brother this time.

He quickly dodged it and ran off with his sister close on his heels.

"Is that the best you can do?" Inuyasha asked her as he fled.

"No, this is," she answered and took a swipe at his back hitting him that time.

_Damn she knows my scent the best and she's much faster in this form too, _Inuyasha thought.

The remainder of the gang followed the chase to keep an eye on the two. They made sure to keep a safe distance though so that they wouldn't be attacked or killed by Inuneesan.

* * *

This continued for the remainder of the night, Inuneesan trying to kill her brother in her demon state, Inuyasha dodging her but sometimes getting hit and the gang keeping pursuit with their friends.

Finally a ray of golden light crept onto the horizon and Inuneesan skidded to a halt.

Slowly but surely the sun rose, its golden face looking down upon the world.

Inuneesan's heartbeat pulsed as she changed from demon to half demon again and she closed her eyes, when she opened them they were amber and she was returned to normal.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry," she said to her brother.

"It's all right sis," he answered and held her in his arms.

The morning had come and this horrible night had finally ended.

* * *

I hoped you all liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Don't forget to send me a review so I can know how I am doing with this. Please don't be discourged if I don't update soon because I've got 2 more exams to go and I'm going to be studying all weekend. Thanks again everybody.


	6. Attack

Hi everyone. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update but I've been busy. Here is a new chapter for you all in the new year. I hope that you all enjoy it and that you have had a merry christmas and a happy new year. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it but I do own Inunessan. I think that's enough for now so onto the chapter.

* * *

6. Attack

"Well come on Inuyasha you and your sister are both wounded so we have to get you to a village right away," Kagome said with concern for her friends.

"So this is nothin. My sister and I heal faster than you humans do remember?" Inuyasha said not wanting to give up his pride.

"Inuyasha don't be so stubborn, it is clear that you need to lie low and rest up a bit," Miroku said trying to get through his thick head.

"Yes Inuyasha besides we could see if there are any jewel shards around and we can stock up on food," Sango added.

"Come on Inuyasha your sister looks exhausted and we could all use a break," Shippo whined.

Inuyasha grunted and said, "Fine whatever we'll go seeing how the whole world is against me." Hegently put his sister on his back, who was now sleeping being exhausted after the events that had happened during the long night. He looked over his shoulder at the others and asked, "Well are you guys coming or not?"

"Yes," they answered as they climbed onto the furry back of Kilala, the cat demon who had befriended Sango.

Knowing that the others would follow Inuyasha took off across the land; his feet repeatedly hitting the grassy ground and as he ran he took special care to make sure his sister would not fall. The others on the back of the cat demon followed Inuyasha from the sky and watched as the landscape of the earth passed beneath them.

Eventually Inuyasha stopped and they were in the midst of a village. Kilala became her cute catlike self again and she stayed with Sango. Miroku did his little trick of pretending that the best inn in the village was playing host to a demon and that he could ward it off. So they were allowed to stay the night and were humbled with gifts of food by the innkeeper.

* * *

As the others filled their rumbling stomachs Inuyasha set his sister down and sat by her side.

Later on that evening Kagome came over to him and asked, "Hey Inuyasha don't you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," he answered.

"Worried about Inuneesan huh?"

"I guess she's the only family I have left."

"She'll be alright she's brave and strong just like her brother," Kagome said with a smile.

She sat down beside the half demon and gently stroked his wonderful, long, silver hair.

He leaned on her side, lay his head on her soft lap and as he closed his weary eyes he asked, "Will you wake me if something goes wrong?"

"Of course I will you just get some rest Inuyasha it looks like you need it."

"Thank you Kagome," he said and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Around midnight Miroku and Sango came into the room after Miroku had sealed up the inn from the demon he said was around.

"Hello Kagome why don't you get some sleep?" Sango asked her friend.

"Shh Inuyasha is asleep and I've stayed up because I promised him that I'd watch Inuneesan and wake him if something went wrong," she answered with a yawn.

Taking care not to awaken the inu-hanyou Miroku whispered, "Get some rest Kagome I'll keep watch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes he is and when Miroku gets tired he'll wake me and I'll watch," Sango answered.

Kagome lowered her head onto Inuyasha's slowly rising and falling chest and fell asleep with the heat of his body keeping her warm during the night.

When Kagome woke it was dark still and just before dawn. She raised her head and saw Sango sitting up watching in the darkness of the night.

"I'll take it from here Sango it's your turn to get some sleep," Kagome said to the young woman beside her.

"Thank you Kagome. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes I did. I'll wake the rest of you when the sun rises so we can get an early start on finding the jewel shards. Sound good?"

"Yes goodnight," Sango said, lay down as far away from the monk as possible and slept the little time that remained before dawn.

* * *

As the sky became grey and the sun began to creep up into the sky from its slumber Inuneesan awoke.

She yawned and said to herself, "That was a very refreshing little nap," then she sniffed around the room and asked, "Is anyone awake or am I the only one?"

"No you're not the only one I like to watch the sun come up," a voice said and Inuneesan recognized it as the cool, soft voice of the girl Kagome.

She asked, "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Are the other all right?"

"Yes everyone is perfectly fine. We all needed a break and a good night's sleep even your brother did."

For the remainder of the time before dawn the two of them sat listening to the sounds of the world coming into life and waiting for the sun to reveal its golden face for the day that lay before them. When it finally came up and shone its brilliant rays over the land Inuneesan heard a sound. It was the sound of people screaming and a large bang which was the crash of a foul creature into the inn.

This sound stirred Inuyasha from his sleep and he quickly became alert taking in the scene before him. There was a giant demon before him that reeked of Naraku's ghastly stench.

"You are going to die Inuyasha there is no way for you to stop me," it said as it threw its weight down in Inuyasha's direction.

But before it fell something stopped the demon, a powerful demonic force had saved him. He looked up and saw that it had been his sister her demon powers had saved him and before the demon could get up she had hacked it to bits with her claws.

"Thank you sis," he said once the shock of nearly being killed had left his body.

"You're welcome," she answered him.

"Is it over?" Kagome asked her voice still shaky from fear.

"Yes now wake up the others we must leave this place before Naraku finds out that another one of his reincarnations has been slain," Inuyasha said.

Kagome quickly woke up the remainder of the group and explained the morning's events. They hurriedly packed up their things and left the village continuing their quest for the missing shards and ready to face the danger that lay ahead.

* * *

There you go I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. I know that it wasn't very exciting but I felt that I needed to right something. The chapters to come will be a lot more eventful I promise. Anyways please review it's been a while since I updated this fanfic and I need to know if if I should keep going with this.


	7. An Evil Scheme and an Expression of Love

Hello everybody and thanks for the great reviews. For my friend that was confused about why Inuyasha did not transform in chapter 5 that is because it was a full moon and Inuyasha transforms into a human when there is no moon. I hope that clears things up a bit for you. Now on with the chapter and I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

7. An Evil Scheme and an Expression of Love 

Far away from the group collecting the jewel shards a demon walked through a floating castle. It appeared to be a young girl with white hair, wearing a white dress and holding a mirror in her hands. She walked through the dark halls of the castle going to a secret room where she was greeted by another demon who was wearing a baboon pelt to hide his identity. He removed the animal pelt revealing black hair and evil, cunning eyes.

"Hello Kanna, show me what Inuyasha and his friends are up to," he said in his evil voice that was full of malice.

"Yes lord Naraku," the demon, Kanna replied.

It was the same Naraku that had pitted Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other 50 years ago and now he almost had the Shikon no Tama completed. He looked within the mirror and he saw Inuyasha and his friends walking away from the village where his incarnation had battled them. Naraku was very angry at what he saw because his demon should have been able to finish off Inuyasha and the others that traveled with him. Then the two demons felt a fierce wind come out of nowhere and when it died down a female demon stood in its place. She had black hair like Naraku and she was the one capable of controlling the winds.

"Kagura tell me what happened," Naraku commanded the woman.

"The female hanyou protected Inuyasha using her demonic powers," Kagura reported.

"Good she has acknowledged them at last andnow I can move along with my plan. Tonight I need you to make a distraction for the others while I get that powerful female hanyou."

"Yes Naraku," Kagura answered.

She grabbed a feather from her hair and flew away creating another enormous gust of wind as she left.

* * *

The gang had been walking for quite awhile now and they were all silently thinking about how they would find and kill Naraku. 

Sango decided that she would break the silence and said, "If we need to put more distance between us and that village that we were at this morning then why don't we all ride Kilala?"

None of the others answered her, instead they climbed onto the cat-demon's back and she flew off. Even Inuyasha sat on the creature's soft fur because he was still going over what his sister had done to save him in his mind.

Kagome noticed his confusion and said, "What's the matter Inuyasha?"

"It's nothing to worry about Kagome. I'm just thinking," he replied and gave her a reassuring look.

Hearing the loving tone in Kagome's voice Inuneesan asked, "You love my brother don't you Kagome?"

Inuyasha had now jumped off of Kilala and was running ahead of the cat, out of earshot.

"What makes you think that?" Kagome asked in a squeaky voice.

"Your tone of voice says everything," the girl replied.

"Alright you got me but I can't help loving him even if I know that your brother's heart belongs to Kikyo," she replied in a whisper so the others wouldn't overhear.

"Well at least you're finally admitting it," Inuneesan said to Kagome.

Kagome asked, "Is it that obvious?"

"What the fact that you love Inuyasha?" Sango asked hearing what her friend had said.

"Of course that's obvious but if you want my opinion I don't think that Inuyasha deserves a woman like Kagome," Miroku added and reached out to stroke Kagome's butt.

In response he got a nasty slap from the other girls.

"I don't love Inuyasha," Kagome said and was blushing.

"If you don't love him then why are you blushing Kagome?" Sango asked noticing that Kagome's face had turned bright red.

"Give it up Kagome we all know but I don't know why you'd choose a mutt like him," Shippo put in not fully understanding the conversation going on around him.

"Fine I'll give up seeing how everyone knows," Kagome said angry that they had figured out her secret.

"So are you going to tell him then?" Inunessan wanted to know.

"Umm… I…" Kagome stuttered not knowing what to say to this question.

Then Inuyasha returned and Kilala followed him to where they could set up camp for the day.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting off by himself as usual and Kagome decided that she would go talk to him.

_There's going to be no moon today, I hope nothing too bad happens because I won't be able to protect anyone tonight,_ Inuyasha thought as he sat by himself.

"Inuyasha are you alright? You've been acting very strange today?" Kagome asked, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"There's no moon tonight Kagome, and my sister and I will lose our powers," Inuyasha said worried for the safety of his friends.

"You found us a good place to camp so we should be fine tonight. Don't worry about us Miroku has his wind tunnel and Sango has her hiraikotsu and Kilala to protect us," Kagome reassured him.

"I guess you're right we're just going to have to trust them tonight. Is there anything else you wanna say Kagome? You wouldn't have come over here for no reason," Inuyasha asked and gave her his full attention.

_Oh man how do I say this, _Kagome thought frightened of expressing her feelings.

"I… um… wanted to say," she paused lost for words.

"You wanted to say what?"

"That I … love you Inuyasha," Kagome finished.

"You love me?" Inuyasha asked not sure of what else to say.

_There I said it, I'm a foolish girl and now Inuyasha is going to hate me, _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to this but he thought, _Kagome I love you too but I'm not supposed to say things like this and if I do what do I do about Kikyo, I love her too. _

Inuyasha quickly surveyed the area to make sure that no one was watching and then he did something that Kagome would never expect and she was shocked out of her wits. He drew Kagome close to him and kissed her soft lips. Kagome felt like she was in heaven and she passionately returned the kiss. The two of them were flooded with emotion and the kiss lasted for quite awhile. When they finally pulled apart from each other Kagome didn't know what to say to Inuyasha's express of emotion but she was happy and she smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, "Kagome I love you too andI need you here with me, always. I think that my actions explain that well enough."

She just nodded too speechless to say anything.

Kagome turned to go but Inuyasha grabbed her delicate hand and said, "Let's not let the others know about this for now alright?"

"Alright," she said and went to rejoin the others.

* * *

I hope you liked that. I'm evil making Inuyasha do things like that aren't I? But it's fun to be evil MUAHAHAHA! Please review or you'll never find out what Naraku will do. 


	8. Worry and Loss

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy. I'm happy that I've been getting so many reviews for this fic and that you all enjoy it so much. Thanks for your patience and here is the next chapter so enjoy.

* * *

8. Worry and Loss 

When Kagome had left Inuyasha sat there by himself for a few moments needing some time to be alone.

_I felt wonderful when I kissed Kagome but what about Kikyo, I still love her. Even if Kikyo is still in the world of the living she's dead and maybe it's time that I started to get over her,_ Inuyasha thought.

He took quite awhile to get his emotions under control so no one would guess what he had been up to and by the time he went over to where the others were it was almost sunset. Inuneesan knew what the night would bring, she was even already losing some of her supernatural powers and she was a little worried about what would happen when night came.

"Inuyasha are you worried about something?" Shippo curiously asked his companion.

"Maybe a little. Do you even know what tonight is?" Inuyasha asked wondering if they knew that he was losing his powers.

"There's no moon tonight," Sango realized as the sun began to creep out of the sky in its nightly descent.

"Exactly so you and Miroku can have fun protecting the group tonight seeing how my sister and I will be rendered powerless," Inuyasha said.

Miroku asked, "But I thought that your sister only transformed on the night of a full moon?"

"I transform into a human on the night of the new moon as a well as the opposite of Inuyasha on the night of a full moon. I'm probably cursed with two different transformations because I'm the youngest," Inuneesan answered.

"Hey sis don't worry about it Miroku and Sango will protect the camp tonight won't you guys?" Inuyasha said to reassure his sister.

"Uh sure Inuyasha," Miroku said not sure of any other way to answer.

"We'll do our best to make sure that nothing happens to you and your brother," Sango added.

"And I'll help out too my archery has been getting better," Kagome said and readied an arrow on her bow.

"Thanks I needed the reassurance," Inuneesan said thankful to have friends who would help her.

"Now don't be getting yourselves killed if something goes wrong," Inuyasha said, he didn't want to see his companions and friends lose their lives.

"Since when do you care Inuyasha," Shippo asked for the group.

"Who says that I do I just don't want to have to be wasting my timeburying you guys that's all," he retorted.

Kagome wanted to say, _He really does care about what happens to me and the others, _but she kept the thought to herself.

Inuneesan looked up at the sky to see the last rays of the setting sun and thought, _I know that the others will watch the camp but I've got a feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight. _

* * *

As darkness swept over the world everything went a quiet, to some this was an ominous sign. Inuyasha and Inuneesan transformed, their hair had become black, their eyes became brown, they lost their claws and fangs, their ears changed from dog ears to normal ones, and they lost all the demon powers that they had had. 

Having lost her good hearing Inuneesan hugged her brother, scared for not knowing where she was.

"It's alright sis, we're all right here if you need us," Inuyasha reassured her and he held his sister close.

Suddenly the wind picked up and everything around them moved rustling in the new breeze. It died down as suddenly as it had come and the wind sorcererous, Kagura stood in front of them.

"So Inuyasha I see that you become a pathetic mortal on the night when there is no moon," Kagura said in a mocking voice.

"So what of it? I can still beat you any day that I want," Inuyasha retorted.

"It gives me the opportunity to slaughter you and your worthless friends," she replied.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that," Inuyasha said angrily and got in a fighting stance.

"Inuyasha, let Sango and Miroku take care of this," Kagome said knowing he couldn't fight as well in his human form.

"Err but Kagome," Inuyasha argued.

"No Inuyasha, what about your sister do you want her to get hurt?"

"Of course I don't but Kagura's askin for it."

"Oh so the little mortal has a sister maybe I should kill her first to make you suffer," Kagura said with an evil laugh.

"That does it, Kagome watch my sister. Kagura you're dead," Inuyasha yelled and handed Inuneesan over to Kagome.

"Finally," Kagura said and unfurled her fan. She called, "DANCE OF THE DRAGON," before Inuyasha had time to make a move.

He was swept up in the wind cyclone that had formed from Kagura's fanand when he was spit back out he was bloodied all over.

* * *

Kagome ran over to him, leaving Inuneesan with Miroku, Sango and Shippo, and knelt by Inuyasha's side. "Please be alright," she said as tears flowed down her cheeks. 

"Kagome?" Inuyasha moaned.

"Yes," she replied.

"How are the others?"

"They're fine."

"That's good, don't cry Kagome I couldn't bear to see you in tears. You shouldn't worry about me," he said and passed out.

Kagome wiped away her tears and pointed an arrow at Kagura. "Kagura you're going to pay," she said, enraged and fired the arrow.

The demon grabbed the feather from her hair, making a gust of wind that deflected the arrow and when it had died down she was flying away. Before Kagura left entirely she called, "I hope you enjoy this host of demons it should keep you brats busy."

* * *

The demons came in swarms and within seconds the whole group was fighting minus the two transformed half demons. 

Kagome was letting loose her sacred arrows, Miroku was using his wind tunnel on the massive groups that came at him, Sango was using her hiraikotsu as well as being assisted by Kilala, even Shippo was helping out with his fox magic and Fox Fire.

As they fought they did not notice the bamboo cloaked demon that came up behind them and hit Inuneesan over the head. He picked up the unconscious girl and carried her off into the night; he had won the prize of the battle and as soon as he left the demons dispersed.

"Where did all the demons go?" Sango asked feeling that something was not right.

"I don't know," Miroku asked feeling the uncertainty as well.

"Is everyone all right," Kagome asked.

Everyone nodded.

Then Inuyasha awoke, looking around he said, "Inuneesan is gone."

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed that. I'll try to update soon if I can. What is Naraku planning to do to Inuneesan? Review to find out the answer and I'll try to write. Again I thank you all for being so patient with me because I had a major's writer block on this fic but I think that I've finally broken it. Bye for now it's just about time for supper and I'm hungry. 


	9. Times of Trouble and Woe

Hi everybody. I'm sorry for the long wait but I've finally updated. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait.

* * *

9. Times of Trouble and Woe

Everyone was shocked by what Inuyasha had said, they were sure that they had protected the girl.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Miroku asked not believing him.

"Of course I'm sure, would I say so if I wasn't?" Inuyasha said annoyed with the present situation.

Noticing his pain Kagome said, "Don't worry Inuyasha we'll get her back."

"Yeah sure, we don't even know where she is," he said still upset.

"Of course we do, it's obvious where she is Inuyasha," Miroku said figuring out a conclusion from the events that had happened that night.

"Oh yeah, you're probably right Miroku," Kagome said catching on to his idea.

Sango added, "Yes I agree, there's no other explanation."

"Would you all just stop it and tell me where my sister is," Inuyasha yelled, having enough of his friends' games.

Miroku explained, "Well Inuyasha, Kagura comes challenging you, we all get distracted by the host of demons, and when the demons disperse your sister is missing. So you tell me where she is."

"That damn bastard, I'm gonna kill Naraku," Inuyasha said getting it at last and getting pissed off from Naraku kidnapping Inunessan.

"I'd like to know what he'd want with an innocent little girl though." Kagome wondered thinking that Inunessan was not what Naraku wanted.

"Who knows what he'd want with her but he did take my brother so there's no knowing what he's capable of," Sango answered with hatred in her voice from the thought of what Naraku had done to her brother.

"Calm down Sango Naraku's not going to hurt your brother," Miroku reassured her.

"Alright Miroku I can't help but worry about him though," Sango answered.

"I know," he said.

"Can we focus on my sister here the more time we waste the more time Naraku has to torture her," Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, we'll find a way to get her back," Kagome said trying to calm down the half demon.

"Sure and how do you suppose we're going to do that? We've been searching for him for ages and we still have no clue where he is," Inuyasha said as his temper rose.

Miroku answered after a bit of thinking, "Well Inuyasha maybe we won't have to. What if he came to us?"

"Yeah and how the hell do we get him to do that?" Inuyasha asked thinking that Miroku was crazy for suggesting the idea.

"He will if we say that we'll offer our jewel shards in return for Inunessan. We won't really give them to him we'll just let him think that we will," Miroku explained.

"I like it, it sounds like a good plan," Kagome said cheerfully.

"I agree it is the best plan we have," Sango added, finally able to talk after thinking about her brother.

"Ok we'll give it a try but Naraku ain't gettin his filthy hands on any of my jewel shards," Inuyasha said.

He secretly hoped that this plan would work and that he would be able to get his sister back safe and sound.

* * *

Meanwhile in Naraku's castle the despicable, bamboo cloaked demon watched the half demon girl, who was chained to the wall of a dark, dank cell.

_I wonder how long it will take those pathetic mortals to realize that she's missing. It doesn't really matter though because her and her powers are going to get me the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel, _Naraku thought with an evil laugh.

As the demon watched the girl began to stir, she was slowly beginning to revive and after a while, she opened her amber eyes. It was Inuyasha's sister, Inunessan who had been brought to Naraku's castle and as she awoke, she realized that she could not move.

Not knowing where she was she asked bitterly, "What the hell is going on and where am I?"

"Why my dear girl you are in my castle I found you unconscious so I brought you here," Naraku lied and removed his cloak.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Naraku, your brother knows me quite well," Naraku responded.

"Yeah as a demon that made him try and kill the woman he loved," Inunessan spat.

"So what if that's true, you can't do anything about it, you're my prisoner. So I'd watch what I'd say if I were you that is if you ever want to see your brother again," he said mocking her.

_That's right I guess I better be careful I don't want to die here, _Inunessan thought not wanting to be given to demons for lunch quite yet.

"So Naraku would you be able to let me down now?" She asked in a fake, sweet voice.

"Not until you behave yourself, I know what you're capable of young lady, "Naraku replied.

"But I'll be ever so good please let me down sir," she answered still using that girlish tone of voice.

"Very well but any trouble and you'll be worse off than you were on that wall," the demon answered and released her from her bonds.

"Kohaku, come here and keep an eye on this wench," he ordered and a young boy with black hair and strange looking eyes came into the cell.

"Yes master Naraku," he said in a dazed kind of voice.

"Take this wench and keep an eye on her, report back to me if she misbehaves."

Once giving Kohaku that final instruction the demon left the room to think and plan his twisted schemes.

"Follow me," the boy said still using the same strange tone of voice.

"Excuse me uh… Kohaku but I can't see this room is too dark," she said making up a quick excuse not wanting the boy or his master to find out her secret.

Inunessan had done quite well on her own for years using her keen ears and nose so she believed that she would be just fine so long as her eyesight was not found out. The boy Kohaku took her by the arm and led to a new room where she could be watched and judged by the horrific demons in this castle. Inunessan was worried and a little scared about what would happen to her but she knew somehow, someway that she had to survive.

* * *

Ok I know that it wasn't too long with all the talking and that but I needed to write something. Hopefully my next chapter will be better. As for what's going to happen to Inunessan well you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to find out. Please review and thanks again for being so patient with me. 


	10. Contest of Strength

Hi everybody really sorry for taking so long writing this thing. Now I've sort of figured out where I was going with this so hopefully I'll be able to write more. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

10. Contest of Strength

It had been almost a week now that Inuneesan had been held captive in that ominous place and she was miraculously surprised that her luck was holding out. Her captives had no idea about the half dog demon girl's disability and did not suspect a thing of the apparently sweet girl. The boy Kohaku who had been instructed to keep and eye on her seemed different from the other residents of the castle. At times who could be quite sweet and friendly though he mentioned something about losing his memory. At other times however he changed becoming a mindless puppet to the demons that lurked in the shadowy depths. It was one of these zombie-like states that the boy was in today as guided her through the dark catacombs to the chambers where that despicable demon Naraku resided.

_What the hell does he want me for now?_ Inuneesan asked herself, _Oh no maybe they've found out my secret._

"Come over here girl," the sinister demon ordered.

Somehow his scent was masked and though the hanyou could hear his voice she couldn't figure out exactly where Naraku was.

"Over where?" She questioned shyly.

""Right here girl it shouldn't be too difficult for you to walk a few steps," he replied impatience in his cruel voice.

_Oh great now what am I supposed to do? _Inuneesan asked herself not too pleased with the corner Naraku had backed her into.

The evil demon approached the girl step by step until he stood right in front of her. Ceasing her chin in his icy grip his gaze pierced into the girl's unseeing eyes.

"Ah know I see you're blind half breed," Naraku gloated with an evil laugh, "Well sight or no sight you will still do what I want."

_Great he found out surprising I'm not dead yet, _Inuneesan thought as she said, "Yeah right like I'm ever going to help you."

As the female hanyou struggled the demon manically laughed humoured by her defiance.

"Oh you'll help me wench," he replied sinisterly as a bright shard appeared in his other hand the magical object inching towards Inuneesan's head.

* * *

"Miroku I don't know if this plan of yours is so great won't Naraku suspect it's a trap?" Inuyasha questioned as the gang traveled across the feudal era. 

"Even if he does suspect us we're still going to get Inuneesan and Kohaku back from him," Sango replied feeling worry towards her own lost sibling.

"Yeah cheer up Inuyasha it'll all turn out okay in the end you'll see," Kagome reassured.

"Yes now stop worrying and let's set up camp," Miroku suggested making yet another move on Sango's ass.

With a loud smack Sango yelled, "Keep your filthy hands off me you lecherous monk!"

They built up a fire and gathered around for the time being taking a pause from their quest.

Just then Kagome began to sense an approaching jewel shard as a cyclone of wind appeared at the edge of the fire.

"Hey Kagome, ready to dump that mangy mutt yet," a cocky wolf asked who had jumped out of the cyclone.

"Oh hi Koga, no Inuyasha and the rest of us are still searching for the shards," the teenaged girl replied as the wolf demon held her hand in his.

With a growl Inuyasha stepped between the wolf and Kagome and growled, "You keep your paws off her you damn wolf."

"And I'd suppose a beautiful girl such as Kagome would associate herself with a mangy mutt like you," Koga retorted.

"Shut up another word and your dead."

"What can you do to me you mutt faced half breed."

"Why don't you put your claws where your mouth is and hand over your jewel fragments," Inuyasha demanded finally going over the edge with the annoying wolf.

The two canines began to fight, Inuyasha swinging his Tetsuiga around as Koga dodged the clumsy blows with his agile speed. Quite a few times the dog came close to putting an end to the full blooded demon but lucky for Koga he narrowly escaped keeping his head. Inuyasha's four companions looked on Kagome not wanting either of the men to get hurt. The girl was about to end the fight with the commanding word to put Inuyasha in his place when Miroku held her back.

"This has gone on long enough Kagome these two must settle their differences without interference from you," the monk calmly said and with a sigh the girl settled to watch the remainder of the fight.

It was a test of power but the humans were glad that it only lasted a few more moments as Inuyasha had somehow pinned Koga to the ground with the point of Tetsuiga resting at the wolf's throat.

Using his claws to remove the tiny fragments from Koga's legs the winner of the battle growled, "Kagome is mine and you will stay away from her got it wolf."

With a growl Koga replied, "She deserves better than you Kagome come back with me and be my woman."

"I said that you will stay away from her now shut up," Inuyasha barked filled with jealousy and rage.

"No Koga I'm staying here with Inuyasha. I don't share the feelings you have for me."

Turned down by the woman he loved Koga pulled his wounded body off of the ground and ran from the camp he was ashamed and fled with his tail between his legs.

"Well that takes care of that and now we have two more jewel shards to add to our collection," Inuyasha commented smugly.

"Yes and now I suggest we turn in so we can have a fresh start in the morning," the monk suggested passing off into sleep.

The others fell asleep as well save Kagome who stayed up amazed by Inuyasha ordering Koga to stay away from her.

"Kagome," Shippo's voice asked as he crawled out of his hiding place, "Did you say something to Inuyasha he was acting strange, stranger than he usually does with Koga around?"

"I may have mentioned something but Inuyasha wants to keep things quite for now alright," Kagome confessed.

Shippo taking the hint crawled off and he too fell asleep leaving Kagome alone in the dark to ponder how the two hot headed canines had fought for her.

* * *

Back in the depths of that spooky floating castle the young female hanyou fought the evil demon with all her might. Something inside told her that she did not want that gleaming ray of light making contact with her skin. 

"Do not fight it girl you will join me and kill your friends," Naraku mocked her struggles with a sinister laugh.

"NEVER," the girl cried as the glowing jewel inched nearer and nearer to her skull.

There was nothing that Inuneesan could do now and the wicked demon embedded the shard into the flesh of the girl's forehead. Darkness swept over the girls pale eyes and she felt cold and uncaring as she heard the demon's evil laugh pierce through her mind.

"Now Inuneesan we are going to play a little game with your brother's mind and I need you to kill the priestess Kikyo for me," he commanded.

"Yes Master," Inuneesan answered turning and leaving the room.

The half demon's powers had been intensified and now she felt as if this place was like her home as she exited the old castle to do Naraku's bidding. Inuyasha's sister was now under the power of the Shikon Jewel and under Naraku's spell.

* * *

Well there you have it finally another chapter done. Review and tell me what you all think of this so far. 


End file.
